


Shipwrecked and stranded

by Pinky_cor



Series: Shipwreck n stranded [1]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Cookie run oc, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinky_cor/pseuds/Pinky_cor
Summary: You Red punch Cookie (a Cookie run of mine) has somehow gotten stranded on an island not remember what happened all you can recall is your name figure out who you where while trying to survive the island
Series: Shipwreck n stranded [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109927
Kudos: 2





	1. Where am I...?

"Nng... huh..." I sat up wincing and parting my soggy hair out of my face, soft tides pushed against my body. My everything hurtss.. I look around, sand lots and lots of sand.. and some trees, I think I'm on an island..Cool!  
"How did I even get here where exactly am I?" I asked myself but I of course had no answers, I tried remembering but it was all fuzzy. I stand and there laid a ship a real beat up one, poor thing was flipped upside down! "Yikes.." I dont think ill be able to leave here...eh I dont mind who cares and can kickback and escape whatever boring or sad life I lived. 

Somthing caught my eye somthing shiny in a big broken hole on the side of the ship. I step in it was quite spacious and filled to the brim with junk but I grab the shiny thingies off the sand and dust it off, it was a pretty little pocket knife looks sharp. 

The sun began to set, I had gathered some thin branches from the sand and a rock to start a fire with, I was so exhausted.. and hungry too. I aline the sticks and manage to get some sort of spark. The sun had complete set, the small fire i had made barley kept me warm, I'm starting to regret this 'island getaway'.. guess I'll die here a cold.. hungry Cookie with no where to go.. I pull my long red hair over myself like a sad blanket and just sulk myself to sleep.


	2. FINALLY.. Somthing to eat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> monke

I wake up to the feeling somthing tugging on my hair, I fully sit up and see what pulling me..a monkey a little choco monkey.. I didn't know there where monkey's here how cute. "I'll call you chunky." The monkey had somthing in its hand, my knife! "Hey give that back you little-" I began running into the tropical forest part of the island I didn't bother to explore and I chased after Chunky but I wasn't that fast because i haven't eaten in forever.. Chunky stopped and before I knew it there where more of them.. monkey they tossed the knive back and forth like a game of monkey in the middle . . .how ironic.

I fell too my needed exhausted but then I spotted it..! The thing i needed most. FRUIT! I practically stopped thinking about anything and pulled myself up the tree grabbed anything that was in my sight, bananas, mangos, coconuts I'm not even sure what that is but I grabbed it. Once may arms were pretty much full I fell. I take a banana and peel it open and take a bite... It was the best thing I had ever had I even started to tear up I couldn't help it! 

I noticed the the monkey's had gone quiet, they climbed down from the tree and onto the ground they gathered around.. "Ummm you want some.?" I murmur, the monkey chatter and jump around in response "Wait you guys can understand me?" A few of them nodded other were stuffing there face. 

I get up patting Chunky but it climbs onto my arm then onto my shoulder.. I think Chunky and I had become freinds oh and the other ones too I began to walk to beach area where I usually stay and they follow me like they're my little pets. Looks they day was almost ending so I did whI normal do make a sad fire with a rock and my knife and sleep in my hair. But befor I even lay down my monkeys chatter wildly they seemed to be very VERY empress at my sad fire its like they started worshiping which I definitely don't mind it but might even make island life sooooo much easier. 

Some of my little my monkeys emerged from the trees holding a crown I think it was made up of some fruits that where in the tree and some leaves "For me? thank you!" I charming smile at them taking the fruit crown placing it apon my my head. "Guess I'm king now, and since I'm king I demand you to make my somthing better to sleep on! Please.." The monkey's got to work bringing a really big leaf and tieing to two palm trees hammock. I then lay on the very comfortable not sad hammock I curl up in a ballas som monkeys curl up nearby some in my hammock too "Good night." I mumbled before falling asleep


End file.
